


You Are My Solace

by Cornerofmadness, JenniferNapier



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Case, Desk, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Letter, Photomanip, Photomanipulation, Police, precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNapier/pseuds/JenniferNapier
Summary: For Cornerofmaddness' fanfic "If These Scars Could Speak" for the Pson Big Bang 2020 event!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Sunday Posts





	You Are My Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If These Scars Could Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177577) by [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness), [JenniferNapier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNapier/pseuds/JenniferNapier). 



> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for being a great teammate and providing inspiration for this piece! Please visit, kudo, and comment on their work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177577


End file.
